The present invention is generally related to resistance weight training systems and apparatus and, more particularly, is related to an encapsulated weight system.
Working out, such as engaging in cardiovascular exercise and resistance weight training, is increasing in popularity and is a common way for people to maintain physical health and well being. Gymnasium facilities and health clubs provide access to various apparatus, such as treadmills, stationary bicycles, and free weight sets, to readily facilitate such exercise. Gym facilities, however, are not always either accessible or desirable to an individual wishing to engage in such exercise activities. Furthermore, gyms often require memberships that can be expensive and limited to particular locations, which can make them less desirable. While one can readily engage in cardiovascular exercise without a gym, through, for example, running, biking, or rowing outdoors, resistance weight training without the use of the apparatus commonly available at a gym, such as free weights, can be more difficult.
In particular, proper resistance weight training requires a variety of weighted apparatus, each in a range of weights for training various muscle groups. For example, although a shorter, dumbbell-type weight may be used to train both the biceps, triceps and shoulder muscles, each muscle group may require a different weight for appropriate training. Furthermore, during the same training session, one may desire to train a muscle group requiring a longer barbell-type weight, thereby requiring yet a different configuration of training apparatus as well as a different amount of weight. Traditional weights typically available at a gym and for home use consist of a bar having weighted members placed at opposing ends of the bar. This conventional configuration distributes stress somewhat unevenly to muscles.
Where one desires to engage in resistance weight training at home, the individual needs to acquire a variety of weight configurations as well as a variety of weight amounts for each configuration, in order to train properly. This can be both expensive as well as space consuming in the home. Traveling also introduces a challenge to consistent weight training. It is often expensive to pay for a one time visit to a gym that typically requires membership, and sometimes is even not allowed by the facility. Furthermore, traveling with a variety of weight configurations as well as the varying weight amounts is difficult and hotel gymnasium facilities are often deficient.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.
An encapsulated weight system for resistance training comprises a first dumbbell having a center portion with a borehole disposed axially therein. The borehole forms an interior load area defined by a length and a diameter. The first dumbbell further comprises a first end cap and a second end cap, wherein the first end cap and the second end cap are arranged and configured to releasably engage opposing ends of the center portion, thereby covering the end of the interior load area. A plurality of weight capsules are provided and substantially correspond to the diameter of the interior load area and to at least a portion of the length of the interior load area. At least one of the plurality of weight capsules can be alternately added to and removed from the interior load area of the first dumbbell to alternately increase and decrease the weight of the first dumbbell.
In another embodiment, the encapsulated weight system of the present invention comprises a pair of dumbbells and a barbell adapter. The barbell adapter is arranged and configured to releasably receive on opposing ends thereof a center portion of each of the dumbbells to form a substantially elongated barbell. Where center portions of the pair of dumbbells are not releasably fixed on opposing ends of the barbell adapter, the system can be configured as a pair of dumbbells.
Other systems, methods, features, and advantages of the present invention will be or become apparent to one with skill in the art upon examination of the following drawings and detailed description. It is intended that all such additional systems, methods, features, and advantages be included within this description, be within the scope of the present invention, and be protected by the accompanying claims.